PokeBuster Prologue
by Huaduo
Summary: Le prologue d'une fic pokemon attention possibilité de yaoi dans certaine chapitre qui mélange pokemon à GhostBuster
1. Chapter 1

_Mont Memoria. 23h30. Près d'une tombe._

Dans un vent violent et glacé, une ombre se profile dans la brume des tunnels du mont Memoria. Dans les profondeurs de la montagne sinistre, les miasmes de morts remontent le long des cavités rocheuses et fume près d'un étrange personnage.

Parmi les tombes s'élevait un vieil homme, regardant vers l'avant, l'horizon en ligne de mire.

Derrière lui, sur une tombe vide est écrit sa prophétie.

« Ce qui fut sera mais ce qui est ne sera plus jamais. Maintenant est la saison du mal… »

L'homme leva les bras et les miasmes lugubres qui voletaient autour de lui partirent chacun dans trois directions différentes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Institut des pokesciences de Safrania, section occulte._

« Eon !! » cria une petite voix féminine.

Cette voix appartenait à une jeune fille de 20 ans nommé Kasumi, une jeune fille de taille moyenne et au beaux yeux vert. Belle et surtout seule prétendante au titre de fiancée d'Eon, le jeune chercheur pokemon !

L'Eon en question arriva, à moitié endormi (et pour cause, des heures passé devant ses livres d'histoire pokemon surnaturels..). Eon, mal rasé, les lunettes tombante, la blouse mal boutonné vit son visage s'éclairé après la vue de la jeune Kasumi. Une élève de l'institut très proche du chercheur.

« Bonjours Kasumi, quel heure est il ?

-Eon ! Il est bientôt 11h ! La championne d'arène est arrivé de Jotho… Viens l'accueillir ! » Lui cria-t-elle au visage avant de se précipiter vers lui pour bien boutonné sa blouse, faire le tri dans les épis qui parsemaient sa chevelure et replacer les lunettes correctement.

Au rez-de-chaussée attendait Sandra, la championne d'Ebenelle. Elle était ici pour demander l'aide d'un chercheur en phénomène occulte. Un fois Eon descendu, tout le monde fit les présentation et Sandra leur expliqua la situation plus en détails…

A Ebenelle, Certains objet bougeaient tout seul ou même disparaissaient. Des habitants disaient avoir vu des ombres passées dans les hauteurs des montagnes entourant la ville. Certains pensaient que ce n'était que les skelenox qui avait récemment élu domicile dans les montagne près de la cité. Mais la réalité était bien plus grave que ça.

Sandra pressentait une terrible catastrophe pour Ebenelle ainsi était elle venu les chercher en personne pour que Eon vienne expressément à Ebenelle enquêter sur les étranges phénomènes qui se produisaient là bas.

Eon, complètement absorbé par le récit de Sandra, ne put s'arrêter d'imaginer toute sortes de théorie plus ou moins rigoureuse et farfelu aux sujet de ses évènements…Son sang bouillonnait et son esprit de chercheur était enfin ravivé, aussi, une fois remis de ses émotions, il accepta avec joie et demanda à partir dans l'heure. Il monta 4 à 4 les marches qui menait à son petit bureau et en ressortit accompagné d'un petit sac de voyage contenant un carnet de note et un pour les croquis, quelque instrument plutôt étrange et une pokeball qui devait sûrement contenir le pokemon du scientifique.

Armé et prêt à partir, il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Tu n'es pas encore prête ? » Fit il remarquer à Kasumi qui était encore assise dans un des fauteuils du labo.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas si je dois venir… J'hésite je dois bientôt reprendre les cours à l'institut… » Dit elle timidement, étouffant son envi de sauter au plafond, générer par l'étude sur le terrain de vrais phénomènes occultes généré par les pokemon spectres et ténèbres !

Eon n'accepta aucune excuse et pour rassurer Kasumi, il lui dit seulement qu'il ferait une lettre à son directeur de section pour justifier son absence.

Kasumi, qui ne se sentait plus de joie, ne prit rien d'autre que son sac de cour et suivit Sandra et Eon jusqu'à la sortie.

Une fois en ville, ils prirent la route de Carmin-sur-mer pour embarquer sur un magnifique paquebot qui devait les conduire à Jotho. Laissons les faire leur voyage et concentrons nous sur ce qui ce passa pendant ce temps, à Ebenelle…

Tout les dracologues se mettait en 4 pour l'arrivé de leur maîtresse Sandra. Même Peter, le maître pokemon se préparait pour fournir un rapport sur les événements…

Peter allait vers la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur les évènements qui c'étaient passé quelques jours auparavant.

Il descendait vers la remise, voici qu'il ondulait parmi les étagères. Le véritable labyrinthe que formait les entassements de livres et d'armoires où reposaient les cartes d'emprunts.

Peter ne voyait pas les insensibles mouvements des livres… Une information contenu ici gênait la cause des apparitions…

Lentement, presque imperceptiblement, certaines choses n'était pas à leur place. Peter tournait les pages les unes après les autres. Lorsqu'il sentit une présence, il fit volte face. Mais c'était pour voire la dizaine de polichombr qui virevoltaient devant lui. Passant sa main à ça ceinture, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus ses défenseurs avec lui !

Ceux ci volaient près des polichombr. Soudain des feus s'allumèrent autour de lui et les spectres lui envoyèrent ses propres pokeball à la figure. Il s'empressa d'appeler un dracolosse pour éteindre le feu tandis que les agresseurs disparaissaient avec des dizaines de livres.

L'incendie gagnait du terrain et Peter était toujours bloqué dans les flammes. Ses 3 dracolosses n'arrivait pas à maîtriser les flammes. A l'extérieur Les autorités combattait le feu qui c'était étendu à toute la bibliothèque. Peter ne pu que se résoudre à abandonner les lieux et dans un dernier ordre de ses dracolosses, déclencha un vent ahurissant pour dégager un passage vers la surface.

Ce n'est qu'après 2 heures que le feu fut maîtriser. Peter et ses dracolosses furent emmener au soins intensifs pour quelques brûlures et une intoxication due à la fumée.

Le lendemain, on avait perdu plus de la moitié des ouvrages anciens et la quasi totalité de la réserve…

Et 3 jours plus tard, notre équipe de scientifique arrivait sur les lieux. Sandra fut très affecté par la disparition de la bibliothèque et fonça vers l'hôpital pour voir Peter.

Eon, très surpris par l'histoire que leur raconta le maître pokemon, voulut partir immédiatement sur place pour enquêter….

--------------------------

_A la bibliothèque._

Un spectromètre à la main, Eon scrutait les moindres recoins de la bibliothèque pendant que Kasumi interrogeait les éventuels témoins de la scène. Après 2 heures d'enquête, rien n'indiquait l'once d'un petit indice…

« Et bien ? Rien du coté des traces spectrale des polichombr ? » demanda Kasumi.

« Pas la moindre, et sa n'ira pas en s'améliorant après 3 jours, il n'y a déjà sans doute presque plus rien… » Souffla Eon alors que les aiguilles du spectromètre faisaient des bons.

Kasumi s'en aperçue et attira l'attention du scientifique sur ces dernières. Ni une ni deux Eon oublia sa dernière réplique et partit à la recherche de la source des traces fantomatiques des polichombr.

Ils suivirent tous les trace jusqu'à remonter vers les hauteurs d'Ebenelle tout droit… Vers l'Antre des Dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------_Chapitre 1_-------------------------------

Sandra, Peter, Eon et Kasumi marchaient vers la grotte. Une fois arrivé dans l'entrée, chacun vérifiaient ses instruments quand un grand bruit sourd sortit de la gueule de l'antre. Un bruit à vous glacer le sang, la terre eut un léger tremblement. Quelque chose se tramait au fond de cette grotte sordide...

"Vous êtes prêt ? demanda Peter.

-Je pense que ça ira." Lui répondit Eon avant d'allumer son appareil électronique.

L'exploration commença. La grotte était sombre, humide. L'air était lourd et Eon avait du mal à respirer. D'après Peter, l'antre est une épreuve pour les dresseur de pokemon dragon mais aujourd'hui l'atmosphère que dégageait les tunnels étaient bien plus oppressant. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de la terre plus la peur s'insinuait en eux.

Cela faisait maintenant une petite demi heure que le groupe fouillait les tunnels. Rien, les aiguilles s'agitaient à peine. Aucune agitation fantomatique n'était détectable et cela rendait Eon fou de rage. Il pestait et marmonnait entre ses dents des injures incompréhensible. Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de voir le véritable pouvoir des pokemon spectres ! Cela l'embetait au plus haut points, toutes ses théories tombaient à l'eau... Pendant que les autres reprenaient leurs souffle, Eon avait décider de recommencer à chercher les traces tant attendu de résidu d'énergie des pokemon spectre. C'est alors que sa petite aiguille se mit à frétiller. tout content, il suivit la piste de l'aiguille et s'avançait sans s'en rendre compte vers le cœur de la grotte, dans des lieux où aucun dresseur n'était aller.

Après une longue marche, tout disparu. L'appareil avait cessé de réagir et Eon était seul dans le noir le plus total. Bizarrement, l'air devenait de plus en plus froid et il se sentait observé. Là perdu au milieu de nul part, dans l'obscurité il commençait à ressentir des présence autour de lui. Il continua quand même d'avancer pas à pas en serrant fort sa pokeball dans la main. Peu rassurer, les présences se faisaient sentir de plus en plus proche. La peur l'envahissait, il avait froid, l'atmosphère était rafraîchit... Un grand frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsque l'aiguille du capteur crevait le cadran !

Et Soudain, derrière, devant et même sur les coté, de grand yeux rouge apparurent et disparurent... Aussitôt l'aiguille ne bougeait plus... Les spectres étaient repartit. Mais, malgré l'assurance que les fantômes n'étaient plus à proximités de lui, l'air restait froid et paraissait même se rafraîchir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait... Ce qu'il ne voyait pas, c'était tout les clignement d'yeux sombre et menaçant qui constellaient les murs, les sols et le plafond du boyau. Ils disparaissaient quand Eon les regardaient pour mieux réapparaître quand son attention était relâché...

Eon parcourait le tunnel nerveusement. Confiant malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, il espérait trouvé une sortie. Après quelque mètre de plus, ses doigt sentir un petit creux dans le mur, un creux qui semblait être un petit passage que l'on pouvait pratiquer à genoux. Au bout de cet entaille, une faible lueur semblait éclairer une cavité plus grande, aussi décida-t-il de s'y engouffrer. Toujours plus profond, il déboucha dans une grande salle qui semblait être l'entrée d'un vieux temple troglodyte pokemon.

Le spectacle était magnifique, deux rangés de quatre coupelles symétriquement disposée de part et d'autre d'un grand chemin dallé qui menait à un grand escalier. Au bout de celui ci, un palier où trônait un autel. Derrière l'autel, un grand temple était creusé dans la pierre quatre grosse colonne finalement sculpté soutenaient une avancé de pierre hexagonal. Au dessous de cette pierre massive, une trinité qui lui était inconnu était gravé dans la pierre. Eon avançait peu à peu. Plus haut, au sommet du triangle qui formait le sommet de la façade sortait un fin pinceau de lumière. La lumière du soleil couchant. Tout près du point où aboutissait la lumière du crépuscule, un énorme miroir, lui aussi de forme triangulaire, semblait abandonner de tous. Intrigué, Eon attendu quelques instants. La lumière du soleil couchant, même si elle était peu intense, le rassurait. Il attendu jusqu'au dernier rayon de soleil quand celui ci frappa le miroir de plein fouet et dans ses derniers éclats vint éclairer brièvement la porte du temple. Eon suivit le rayon du regard pour le voir se ficher dans une cavité de la porte. Plus précisément, juste à coté de cette cavité. Dans ça tête il eut un flash. Les jeux de lumière n'était sûrement pas fait au hasard ! Il fallait découvrir la fonction de cette installation !

Malheureusement, il était seul, les autres c'était sûrement rendu compte de son absence et devaient le recherché... Mais que faire, quand on est perdu , seul dans le noir ? Attendre qu'on vous retrouve. C'est sans doute ce que pensa Eon en s'allongeant sur le sol, contemplant la mystérieuse trinité nouvelle... Certains caractères lui rappelait les cours de l'université sur les langue ancienne, une année qui lui avait permis de voir qu'il n'était pas fait pour l'archéologie pokemon... Il avait planté son année en beauté et c'était finalement redirigé vers les sciences, domaine où il excellait... Fort heureusement, les langues anciennes étaient les seul chose pour lesquelles il ne s'endormait pas sur sa table...

Il ne put traduire grand chose, juste les mots "fantôme géant" et "grand soleil". Pas génial la traduction...

Mais alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, quelques petites voix d'enfant se faisait entendre.

"Des enfants ? Mais comment ?" Il pensait à voix haute...

Mais effectivement, des voix d'enfants venaient de l'ouverture. Il décida de grimper sur la façade du temple, l'escalade n'était pas bien compliqué, les prises possibles étaient très nombreuses mais quelques unes cédaient sous le pied. Eon manqua plusieurs fois de tomber, mais il atteint très vite le trou. De là il aperçut non loin une autre cavité où il pouvait facilement tenir accroupi. Un petit escalier se profilait juste à coté.

"Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ?" pensa-t-il en riant de sa propre stupidité.

Puis il s'égosilla pour appeler de l'aide. Finalement, un enfant et un adulte apparurent. Eon leur demanda d'aller un peu plus loin pour l'aider à dégager la cavité qu'il avait vu. Lui redescendit, et emprunta l'escalier de pierre. Après quelques minutes, il fut dehors, sain et sauf.

Enfin il pouvait de nouveaux entrer en contact avec les autres. Ils devaient tous retourner à l'intérieur de la grande caverne, il fallait explorer ce temple !

------------------------------_A suivre..._-----------------------------


End file.
